


Papy's Little Game

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Detachable Toys, Eavesdropping, Edging, Fleshlights, Humiliation, Inappropriate places to do naughty things, It's small but its there, Male Solo, Multi, Pancakes, Papy isn't really innocent, Papyrus being a massive tease, Teasing, Toys, i can't remember everything else, so tell me what you think i should tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: Papyrus has a little fun while he's pretending to do homework.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Animefreak1400](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefreak1400/gifts).



> This was a little something I did while procrastinating on other things. For those of you who follow The Brothers, I'm trying to work on it, but I just can't figure out what I want to do with it.

“Ngh… ah… oh…”

_Creak… Squeak… Creak…_

“Nyeh…” Papyrus put a hand over his mouth instantly going silent. He was praying that his brother couldn’t hear him in the next room. Not that he wasn’t busy himself…

Papyrus let himself let out a shaky sigh as he rolled his hips against the cobalt blue dildo he was currently sitting on. He’d taken it fairly well as far as he was concerned. He was sitting comfortably on it, taking it to the base, feeling it stretch his cunt wide as it pressed deeply into him, hitting that spot that he couldn’t reach with his fingers.

He rolled his hips once more, letting his headphones fall off his skull. Stars he needed this… He’d been holding back all week, waiting for an excuse to use his new desk that Gaster had given him. As it so happened, he was given the opportunity when his professors had given him a few assignments to work on. He’d already finished them, hours ago actually, but he knew that if he used the homework excuse, Gaster and Sans would leave him alone for however long he needed. They often wouldn’t interrupt his time unless it was for dinner or bedtime, which gave him ample time to enjoy this…

Papyrus stood slightly before slowly going down on the toy again. He felt eyelights roll from the pleasure he felt. He preferred a much faster pace than this, but…

“Ah! _Dings_!”

Papyrus jumped a little, hearing the creaking in the other room get louder. No, he didn’t forget that Sans and Gaster were in the other room. He knew very well. Despite his brother and father’s attempts at being quiet, they get a little carried away. Papyrus tried to give them as much as possible, considering he wasn’t even supposed to know about them. It just so happened that one night while he was doing homework and listening to music, he’d forgotten to change the song. In his concentration, he didn’t realize that the noises he had been listening to for five minutes were Sans’s moans as Gaster undoubtedly fucked him into the mattress. He’d been flustered at the time, but after a few weeks, he’d began to look forward to it. And, so began this little… game.

It was sort of a game to Papyrus. He’d try to keep quiet so as not to alert them while they did the same. But, due to his slow pace, he lasted much longer than them. More often than not, he would be on the brink right as Sans would come to ask him about dinner. But, to avoid embarrassment, Papyrus tried to get off as quickly and quietly as he could. It wasn’t really a fair game, though. At least the other two think they can be louder because of his headphones. Papyrus didn’t get that luxury.

Sometimes, Papyrus would wonder what they would think if they did walk in on him one day, completely exposed, with the… toy… pumping in… and out of him… Papyrus’s hips jerked at the thought and he bit his fingers in his attempts to keep silent.

“S…Sans… Fuck!” He could hear Gaster panting through the wall. Stars, why did Gaster’s bed have to be right next to the wall Papyrus’s desk sat against?

“Please… Please… fuck me harder!”

“Hush. You… You’re being too loud. You’ll – ah...”

“I don’t care! Just please, daddy! I need it!”

“ _Fuck!_ ” The creaking and squeaking of the bedframe increased in tempo. Papyrus’s hips unconsciously thrust against the dildo inside him as he listened to it. It wasn’t hard imagining what was going on. Sans either on his front or back being spread wide by father’s member… Papyrus felt himself get a little dizzy at the thought. He was so aroused and hot. He could feel his slick dripping out of him and coating the toy. He began to move again, trying to imagine it was father with him, but their paces didn’t match up.

He dropped his pencil and let his hand drop down to his clit while his other arm braced against the desk. He rolled his clit between his thumb and forefinger and then thrust. It was such a sluggish and lazy pace, one really fit for Sans.

His pleasure addled brain locked onto that thought without his consent. Thoughts and fantasies began to materialize in his mind within a second. It would be Sans fucking him slow and hard. Pin him down against the bed and take his time. His cock would reach just as deep if not deeper than the dildo in his dripping pussy. Sans would tell him how fucking lewd he was and what a slut he was being… The slap of their magic together…

Papyrus’s walls clenched tightly around the toy, making him wince slightly in pain, but the pleasure far outweighed it. Not quite an orgasm, but he was close. He slowly sat up drawing the dildo until only the tip remained inside. He rubbed his clit against, shivering in pleasure. He was about to take it again when suddenly he heard the latch on his door.

He slammed his hips down onto the seat, making the dildo roughly thrust into him to the hilt and right into _that perfect spot._ He couldn’t save himself. He left out a small whimper as his walls clenched tightly and finally around the toy. Papyrus then slammed his head against the desk, barely thinking to pull he blanket around him to hide his shame as his orgasm hit him hard. His entire body tensed tightly, twitching here and there from the sheer force of it.

“Papyrus? Are you okay?” he heard Sans ask. Sans came in right as he slammed his head down to hide his flushed face. He would have answered right away if he hadn’t just had the best orgasm he’s ever had. It took him a minute to lift up his head and nod.

“I-I’m fine, brother. I just have a headache,” he replied, shakily.

“Well, I’d imagine. You’ve been cooped up in here for three hours studying. You’ve probably been concentrating too hard. How’s a break sound? Want some dinner?”

“Y-Yeah! Sound’s great! I’ll be d-down there in a few minutes. I j-just need put my finished work away. My professor will want it in tomorrow and I don’t want to accidentally leave it behind in the morning,” Papyrus said.

“Alright. I’m gonna get a quick shower though. Feel free to start without me,” Sans said with that smile that made his cunt clench and sent another jolt of pleasure running through him.

“O-Okay. See you then. Don’t spend an hour in there though!” Papyrus scolded, feeling the pleasure beginning to ebb away.

“Heh. I’ll try not to, bro. But, you know how lazy I am,” Sans said, before closing the door.

Papyrus let out a sigh as he began really come down from his high. He glanced at the door once more, wondering if it would be safe to clean up. Once he heard the shower come on and the clinking of pans in the kitchen. He sat up quickly and strode to the door. He locked it as quietly as he could and let out a soft groan. The toy was still in him, rubbing up against his walls. He could feel his release begin to drip down his legs. He really wanted to keep it in… But, that wouldn’t be a good idea.

Papyrus went over to his bed and knelt down. He retrieved the cleaning kit and the towel from under his bed and laid it out. He slowly drew out the toy – going too fast would leave him feeling empty and dying for it to fill him again, despite his soreness. It slid out with ease and he set about cleaning it. He heard the shower stop and panicked a little. He quickly wiped himself off and hid everything back under his bed.

He grabbed a pair of shorts and examined himself in the mirror. Then he packed everything up like he told Sans he would. Once he was done, he heard the door creak open and Sans peek his head in.

“You gonna help with dinner tonight?”

“Of course, I am! You two would end up burning something!” Papyrus said.

“Heh. You’re right, bro. Our food can never compare to yours,” Sans said. Papyrus felt his soul skip a beat. Sans had that smile he loved on his face. “You comin’?”

“Yeah,” Papyrus replied as he stepped past Sans. “What would you like for dinner?”

“I don’t know. Anything’s fine with me.”

“Spaghetti it is then.”

Both of them laughed when they heard a loud exasperated groan come from the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is definitely not innocent, but he can't seem to hide it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did decide to continue this in my free time before classes started back up. I hope you all enjoy! This is part of the massive update. The second part, with a concluding third part on the way! Hope you all enjoy!

Papyrus had gotten a job recently! He’d been working in one of the offices on his college campus. He’d gone in for an interview and, once they heard about his job in the underground making puzzles for humans, he got the job! He was now an assistant to the Activities Director. He got paid minimum wage, but Father and Sans both said that he could use that money for whatever he wanted. He didn’t need to help with the bills, food, or pay rent.

With the extra money, he went and opened a bank account and got a debit card. He was beyond excited. He was beginning to feel like an adult, despite Gaster and Sans not really treating him like one. Honestly, just because he acted childish sometimes it didn’t mean that they had to censor their words.

Unfortunately for him, Sans had taken this opportunity to flirt heavily with Father. He’s been spewing more puns, hiding them behind innuendoes and jokes that they think Papyrus shouldn’t know. Oh, but he does. He knows so much more than he lets on. He’s just thankful that any time Sans tells one of those lewd jokes his back is turned where Sans can’t see how orange his face is.

Although, it doesn’t go unnoticed by Papyrus how much Gaster’s face flushes a pretty violet every time Sans calls him ‘Daddy’. Papyrus grew to love that color very quickly. Some days when he felt particularly mischievous, he would drop ‘Father’ and call him ‘Daddy’. The effect was lovely. Unlike with Sans, Gaster’s _whole_ face would flush and he would end up being a sputtering mess. Just to egg it on, he would ask what was wrong and ask if his father wasn’t feeling well. The one time he saw Gaster have a meltdown was when he pressed their foreheads together to check his temperature. Sans had been cackling in the background, only reminding Paps that skeletons didn’t have skin and therefore didn’t feel temperatures. Papyrus gave a little dreamy ‘Oh, that’s right’ and went on with his business.

It was fun messing with Gaster, but even more so messing with Sans. Papyrus had an inkling that Sans may or may not have a slight crush on him. When he would randomly sweep Sans into an _almost_ (because The Great Papyrus was the gentlest) bone-crushing hug, Sans would just melt into it and cling to him. That was pretty normal, but Sans would be reluctant to be put down or let go most days now. He would look up at Papyrus with blown eye-lights and that big smile... Papyrus would just want to kiss him and…

What was he going on about again?

Ah! Messing with Sans! No, he knew Sans liked him. The dead giveaway was one time they got into a small argument.

_“Papyrus, you don’t need to pay for anything in the house! It’s covered! Spend the money how you like!”_

_“I’M NOT_ FIVE _, SANS! I’M OLD ENOUGH TO HELP AROUND THE HOUSE AND PAY SOME OF THE BILLS!”_

_“And as your older brother, I’m telling you: No. it’s senseless for you to have to pay the bills when you don’t make nearly enough to cover them. Me and Dad make nearly quadruple the amount that you do. It would be wrong for us to make you pay the bills.”_

_“OH, SURE. PULL THAT CARD! WELL, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, **BIG BROTHER**.” Sans was taken aback by that. He’d visibly shivered a little as Papyrus stomped over to him, looking down at him, towering over him. “YOU MAY BE NEARLY TWICE MY AGE, BUT I’M TWICE YOUR HEIGHT! I CAN AND WILL DO WHAT I WANT, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. YOU CAN’T STOP ME.”_

_Sans didn’t get another chance to say anything. Papyrus had backed him up into a corner and he was visibly sweating. His eye-lights had been darting back and forth, looking desperately for a chance to escape. Papyrus didn’t think about it at the time, but Sans didn’t look as scared as he should have been._

Their argument was only stopped by Gaster, who sided with Sans on the matter. There was no lingering animosity between the two brothers. However, to test his theory, Papyrus began calling Sans ‘Big Brother’, but in a much different context. It was amazing to see Sans’s face flush just as bad as Gaster’s. To top it off, he would corner Sans every once in a while, talking about menial things but making sure to stand almost uncomfortably close to Sans. His eyes wouldn’t leave his tall frame at first until he leaned over to loom over Sans. Sans’s eyes would get a little hazy, a bush would creep up on his cheekbones, and he would look anywhere but at Papyrus. He would do this until Sans was on the brink of fleeing. Then he would scoop him up into his arms in a hug.

One time, just to see what would happen, he pretended to lose his balance and ended up pressing Sans flush against the wall. Sans’s jacket puffed up a little as they were pressed sternum to sternum, their ribs almost locking through their clothes. Sans’s face was pressed into his neck, fitting there like a little puzzle piece. But, what had Sans clutching to his sweater in near desperation – for what, Papyrus still didn’t know – was the fact that their pelvises were pressed together. A soft moan had escaped Sans’s mouth and Papyrus had to pull away slightly to look down at him. He got a glimpse of heart-shaped eye-lights before Sans had disappeared, not giving him the chance to say a thing.

Sans avoided him for a least a week after that. It made his soul ache a little, but the memory of his reaction remained. It made him seriously consider who would top between them. While he’d imagined Sans taking control of him completely, he also got a delicious image of Sans below him grasping at the sheets desperately with those cute little heart eye-lights. He wondered if Father managed to get Sans to look that way.

He’d readily admit that he’d stroked himself, imagining that it was Sans below him as Gaster took him the night of that incident. Sans had been especially loud that night, begging for more, faster, and _harder_. Father didn’t seem to relent to his pleas. The pace, from what he could hear, was their normal slow and sweet. He whined, complained and cursed at Father, resulting in a loud smack of bone on bone that could be heard throughout the house. Papyrus would have been concerned, had it not been followed by a pleasure filled squeal. Papyrus had to cover his mouth as he released into his own hand. He heard Sans follow after. As he came down from his high, he was a little surprised to hear that they were still going. Neither sounded like they were going to stop anytime soon.

A used the money he had to order a few things online to help him. Lately, he noticed that no matter how much he indulged his fantasies, touching himself was not satisfying enough. Even with Sans’s vocal accompaniment, he needed more than just his hand to help him. He’d ordered a fleshlight in bright blue, the only color they had left. The entire week Sans avoided him, he waited patiently for the fleshlight to arrive. He nearly had a heart attack when he found Sans with the package.

It started as a casual “hey, bro, what’s this you got in the mail?”

It was only Sans and him there and he wanted nothing more than to rip the package from Sans’s grip… Well, that’s a lie. He was torn between that and showing Sans exactly what it was. So, he compromised.

“A Bright Blue Fleshlight,” he stated as he put the noodles in the boiling water. He smirked slightly as he listened to his older brother sputter and drop the package on the floor like he burned his hands on it.

“WHAT????” Wincing at the volume, Papyrus turned around and gave his best confused face.

“What’s The Matter, Brother? It’s Just A Flashlight,” Papyrus said as he picked up the package off the floor.

“B-but you said-“

“Said What?” Papyrus asked as he stared expectantly as his brother. Sans’s face flushed yet again. He put his hood over his skull and his hands in his pockets as he looked down.

“nevermind, bro. I’m going to Grillby’s.” he blipped away before Papyrus could say anything.

///

Little did Papyrus know that he and Sans were not alone in the house. Gaster had used his own method of teleportation (a power all skeletons had, but Papyrus didn’t use because it was ‘lazy’) to get home from work. Sans had told him that Papyrus had been doing very suggestive things lately, almost challenging Sans. He’d shared what had happened a week ago with Gaster, although the father had his doubts. Papyrus had never shown any sort of sexual attraction or desire so it was a bit unbelievable. Now, hearing Papyrus openly tease Sans like that had changed his mind.

He decided that he needed to step in to settle this before it goes too far or someone’s feelings get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus gets taught a lesson or two and he's pretty damn chill about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Teasing in the kitchen, Humiliation, Detachable Magic, Toys, Edging, Mild Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings.

Papyrus was absolutely exhausted. He’s had a particularly harsh week. While it was nothing he couldn’t handle, it was still taxing. He didn’t know a single monster or human who didn’t feel a little tired after Finals Week. He’d had three exams his last day of testing, back-to-back. He had a migraine and the only thing he could think of at that moment was getting home and checking the mail.

He’d been waiting for another package to come in. While the blue fleshlight was nice, he’s been eyeing the large purple dildo for two weeks. After his last day of work, he’d gone to pick up his check and immediately ordered it. It was scheduled to arrive sometime this week. He really hoped that it was today. Both Sans and Gaster were supposed to be working all day today and late into the night. He was a bit sad that he wouldn’t get to listen in on them tonight, but it would be fine. He was gathering quite the collection of toys. That should tide him over. Or at least take the edge off…

Arriving back at his house, he took a moment to peek into the mailbox. (Humans were so strange here. They only had one mailbox per home. He and Sans had separate ones back in the underground.) He was a little sad to see the mailbox empty. Sighing, he closed it and went inside the house. He completely bypassed everything and headed straight to his room. He kicked off his shoes and changed into his nightshirt early. He didn’t really plan on leaving his room tonight so it didn’t matter what he wore.

He locked his door and went to sit down on the bed. As soon as he did, he felt all the exhaustion and sleepiness hit him at once. He had to sit there for a good five minutes, debating whether or not he was even going to move. After a second more of debating, he stood up and walked right downstairs. Since his family was busy, he could walk around the house naked if he really wanted to, but he opted for just his nightshirt.

He walked downstairs and decided to make something to eat. He wasn’t necessarily hungry, just a bit peckish, and a little bored. He was just getting a pan out to make some pancakes for dinner when a voice made him jump nearly ten feet in the air.

“Well, don’t you look comfortable.”

Papyrus whirled around, brandishing a pan as he did. He was met with his father’s gentle grin. The taller skeleton was just lounging in his chair next to the table. Not a second later did his father’s words register and he became all the more aware that he was only wearing a shirt. A shirt that was barely covering his bare coccyx… which it wasn’t now with his arms raised above his head. Papyrus scrambled to cover himself, nearly dropping the pan several times before he just used it to cover himself instead. His face flushed a bright orange. His eyes looking anywhere but his father. Gaster just laughed at the display.

“How long have you been home?!” Papyrus squawked.

“Not too long,” Gaster answered as he sipped at a cup of coffee. “You got a package in the mail by the way. I signed for it and left it in your room.”

“What? Oh! Alrighty then…” Papyrus stammered, not remembering ever seeing it in there. “I’ll just go and see what it is!” Anything to get away from this situation. Plus, he had to make sure his father didn’t take a peek inside the package.

“What? You ordered it. Don’t you know what it is?”

“Uh… Er well, of course, I do! I just need to see if they sent me the correct order!” Papyrus replied.

“Well, you don’t have to right now. Why don’t you continue what you were doing and wait a bit? What were you going to make anyway?”

“Uh… er… well,” Papyrus stammered, glancing at the pan in his hands a bit sheepishly. He was still more than aware that he was practically naked in front of his father, a man who starred in his fantasies almost every night. He had to fight to keep the blush off his face as he held up the pan. “Pancakes…”

“Oh! Would you like it if I helped? I can make them as I used to when you and your _big_ brother were little,” Gaster offered. Papyrus’s fight against his blush failed spectacularly as Gaster used the nickname against him.

“Sure. Just let me go change,” Papyrus tried again.

Gaster raised a brow, asking, “Why? It’s not like I haven’t seen your bones before. Besides, if we make a huge mess, there will be less laundry to do.” Papyrus didn’t think his face could get more orange. He knew that the sentence was innocent. But, all he could think about was his father bending him over the counter and having his way with him right then and there. Now was not the time for fantasies. He fought down his magic and just nodded. He didn’t want to argue further and raise more suspicion.

Papyrus went over to the fridge to get the eggs and milk. He shyly leaned down to get them and hurriedly put them on the counter. Gaster was rolling up his sleeves as he got to cracking… Damn it all. He’d give Sans a lecture later for his awful puns. They were beginning to rub off on him. As they set to work, he was very conscious of his father’s presence and his own state of dress. He desperately wanted to go change clothes.

As they worked together, Papyrus was hyperaware of every little touch. From little brushes to get something on the other side of him to Gaster helping him stir the mix properly. He was certain his face remained a bright orange. Likely showing off his freckles… He could barely think at all as Gaster stood behind him, towering above him while helping him stir. Was this really necessary??? Papyrus was about to ask that when Gaster took his hand away.

“Now for the cinnamon,” Gaster said happily as he reached above Papyrus to open the spice cabinet.

All of his father’s body pressed against his own, pushing him into the counter slightly. The front of his pants rubbed right into Papyrus’s sacrum. He had to hold in a whimper as little sparks of pleasure curled in his midsection. His magic attempted for form, but he managed to top it just in time. Gaster pulled away from him entirely, leaving him to continue to stir a little frantically.

“There we go,” Gaster said as he measured some out and dumped it into the bowl. “You alright, Papyrus? You’re looking rather flushed. You don’t have a fever, do you?” Gaster reached over press a hand to Papyrus’s forehead.

“No! Not at all! The Great Papyrus is in perfect health!” he said, backing away a bit. Gaster had a look on his features that said he didn’t believe him, but thankfully, he left it at that. Instead, he took the bowl and started to pour some batter into the pan. He was making them all into little pancakes. Papyrus stood off to the side a bit awkwardly. He wondered now if his father would allow him to go change.

“Papyrus, do you mind getting out the butter, syrup, plates, and silverware?”

Apparently not.

“Not at all,” Papyrus replied. He got the syrup and butter out of the fridge and went ahead to set the table. He got done before Gaster finished washing dishes, so without a word, he made a hasty retreat. It took about two seconds for him to get up the stairs and to his room.

He didn’t mean to slam the door behind him and was surprised when his father didn’t shout at him about it. Papyrus ignored everything and searched around the room quickly for the package. Confused when he didn’t see it, he turned to the door to poke his head out and ask his dad where he put it but yelped in shock as one of his arms to be grabbed from behind him and pulled back.

He was roughly turned around and pushed against his desk. Gaster’s body draped over his own and pressed him into the desk. Papyrus struggled for only a moment before realizing that there was no way out and his father was using very minimal effort to keep him pinned. He whined in defeat, earning him a chuckle from his father.

“Looking for this?” Gaster teased. One hand entered Papyrus’s vision with the toy Papyrus had been desperately looking for. Stars, it was larger than he thought it was. He looked away, blushing furiously in embarrassment. “I thought as much. You are a very naughty boy for buying these toys.” The toy disappeared from Papyrus’s sight. “Come to think of it… You’ve been very naughty indeed. Teasing me and your brother for days on end.”

“I have not –!” Gaster’s grip tightened in warning. Papyrus shut up.

“Don’t try to deny it. This toy has already broken any piece of innocence you may have had. Is that why you would be ‘studying’ in your room all alone?”

“How did you…”

“You and Sans have something in common, Papyrus,” Gaster hissed into his acoustic meatus. “You can’t seem to stay quiet during certain…” Papyrus gasped as he felt something trace lightly against his coccyx. “… lewd activities…”

Papyrus whined as he squirmed uncomfortably. The fear and the excitement of being caught was wreaking havoc on his magic. He felt embarrassed, ashamed, scared and very aroused. There was a soft snap of his magic forming. A pair of puffy lips was leaking down his femurs the longer Gaster pressed himself this close against him. His father’s hot breath ghosting over his skull only made his magic burn.

“Ah, to be young again… You and Sans are so very easy to be bothered,” Gaster commented as he teased Papyrus’s outer folds with the toy. Gaster must have had it in his pocket this entire time for it to be so warm. Papyrus shook his head from those thoughts, just wanting to see where this goes. “Have you prepared yourself?”

It took a moment for the younger skeleton to realize that it was a serious question. Gaster did not want to hurt him. He wanted to oh so badly say no and see if his daddy would prepare him first, but with how excited he was to try out the new toy for so long, he was ready.

“’Stop’ is ‘blue’, ‘orange’ means ‘go’, and ‘green’ means ‘slow down’, understood?” Gaster stated. Papyrus nodded frantically. “Say it.”

“’Blue’ is stop…ngh” Papyrus whined as Gaster began to push the toy in. “’Green’ is ‘slow down’… ah!” The toy was slowly being pushed inside at an agonizing pace. “‘O-Orange’ is ‘go’ – AAHHH!” Papyrus’s yelp turned into a drawn-out moan as Gaster suddenly shoved the toy inside of him. He clutched the desk as his father thrust the toy in and out of him several times, hitting spots that got him worked up quickly.

All movement stopped instantly as the toy was ripped out of him. Papyrus let out a sob, disappointed at the lack of stimulation. He turned around to see his father straightening up his shirt, toy in hand. He clasped his hands behind his back in a professional manner.

“Take a moment to gather yourself and then come back downstairs. I will give you further instruction once you are there, understood?” Gaster stated. Papyrus remained silent for a bit, taken aback by the sudden change in demeanor, but he turned around to face his father with his knees pressed together. He could feel a bit of his slick trickling down his leg. Gaster’s gaze intensified on him. “Color?”

Papyrus took a minute to speak up and when he did, he stuttered, “O-orange…”

“Good. I will serve the food and I will expect you down there soon. If you behave, you will be rewarded,” he drawled, his eyes grazing down Papyrus’s body. After a moment, he promptly turned and left the room. As soon as he left, Papyrus sank to the floor, shivering and shaking. His breathing stuttered as he processed the fact that: yes, that just happened; yes, his father was interested in those things; and yes, he was going to enjoy this very much.

After taking a moment to clean up his femurs and straighten himself out, he walked downstairs and found Gaster waiting for him. He was sat on the other side of the table, never taking his eyes off Papyrus. Papyrus walked over his seat and flushed brightly when he noticed the toy sitting on the chair upright and strapped down. He looked at it and then at his father.

“Well? Sit down, Papyrus,” Gaster said, gesturing to the chair. Papyrus hesitantly pulled the chair out a little. He met Gater’s eyes as he positioned himself. His father gave him a subtle nod of approval. Flushing furiously, Papyrus lined his sex up with the toy and slowly began to sink down. There was definitely a familiarity with the position. Papyrus thought about the times he sat at his desk and did this. This toy was much longer and a little thicker than his previous one, making it a little difficult to take the whole thing.

He knew he had finished when his coccyx had touched the chair. A little bit of magic welled into his eyes as he weakly looked up at his father. His soul flipped a little when he saw the look of pride and love in his father’s eyes.

“Very good, Papyrus. You are such a good boy. _My_ _good boy_ …” Papyrus gasped and clenched tightly around the toy. He never told anyone about that particular kink. Well… He wasn’t particularly secretive about it. He did love praise, he just normally hid how much. Gaster let out a low hum, and his gaze darkened with lust. He shook it off and motioned for Papyrus to eat.

Papyrus did so hesitantly. He shakily picked up his fork and knife. His mind was too distracted by the toy inside of him. He tried to focus on his food though. The entire time he shifted and squirmed, not used to sitting on a dildo for so long without moving. He hadn’t even gotten a bite of the delicious pancakes in front of him before his father scolded him on his fidgeting. He bit back a whine, not wanting to upset his father further.

The next several minutes were agony. He was constantly shaking, but not fidgeting. He was aroused to the point that his cunt throbbed in such need that it seemed like the dildo in his was also throbbing. Every time he tried to discretely rock back and forth on the toy, his father’s eyes shot up and gave him a warning stare.

By the time Gaster was finished with his meal, Papyrus had only eaten a fraction of his. Thankfully, Gaster didn’t question him about it as he pushed away his plate. He looked down and the table meekly as he waited for more orders.

“Look at me, Papyrus…” Gaster ordered. Papyrus did so, his face beginning to flush brighter. “Good… I want you to lift yourself up on the toy. I want you to ride it, but only at the pace I command. Understand?”

“Y-yes…”

“Yes, what?”

“…Y-yes, s-sir…” Papyrus replied.

“Good boy. Begin. Up.”

It was slow and hesitant the first time, almost clumsy. His prior experience, unfortunately, began to show as he continued, knowing where to put his hands to keep himself balanced and how to lift himself without removing the toy completely. He knew the minute that Gaster’s eyes darkened further that this fact was not lost on him. Despite this, Gaster did not say anything… yet.

“Down…”

Papyrus followed it. However, he was still unused to the sheer size of the toy. He had to go slower, not that he minded. The friction the action caused, the sensation of being filled again and having it reach places he wasn’t used to felt amazing. It scratched at that itch that had bugged him throughout their meal.

“Now up.”

Another order followed, albeit a little too eagerly. His body was on fire and a bit of embarrassment crept into him from his show of excitement. He had risen onto shaky legs and stayed there for an agonizing minute, waiting for the next command. Gaster was toying with him. Keeping the commands spaced out in such a manner.

“Down.”

“Much like he used to when listening in on Gaster and Sans, he lowered himself on the toy that just seemed to pulse inside of him. His bones quaked harder at the memory, the sheer sin of it prickling and tingling at his bones. When seating himself this time, he eagerly awaited more commands, only realizing now that his dirtiest fantasies were really coming true.

“No, no. Not like that,” Gaster chastised him. Papyrus felt a small spark of panic at the idea. He was doing what he was told! How was he doing it wrong? “Try again. Up.”

Papyrus gingerly picked himself up, his eyes never leaving Gaster’s face now. He analyzed his expressions while he obeyed. With each new order that was carried out, Gaster seemed more and more displeased.

“No, Papyrus. Not quite. Here… Let me help you,” his father practically purred, a dark expression crossing his features. With a sudden flick of his fingers, Gaster turned his soul blue, picking him up so suddenly and then slamming him down on the dildo.

Papyrus choked on a scream, his fingers scrambling on the table in a desperate need to hold onto something. In his desperation, his phalanges left deep marks in the wood as Gaster continued to fuck him with a flick of the wrist.

Sweet waves of pleasure rolled through him. Tidal wave after tidal wave hitting him like a full body punch. The dildo was so much larger than any of the others he had. It hit deep inside him. He could feel it hit the back of his magic and stretch it. The harsh pumps only felt like heaven as he writhed on the chai. His legs quivered, and his bones were rattling loudly as he closed his knees. His body jerked as his clit hit the chair hard, making him yelp. Then it happened again and again, quickly bringing him to the brink. He was teetering on the Edge of both his seat and orgasm when Gaster stopped. Papyrus let out a sob as he was ripped away from orgasm again.

Gaster pulled out his phone and began to type something. He messed with his phone a bit more before going upstairs, never letting up on his hold over Papyrus’s soul. When he came back down, he took in Papyrus’s shaky form and knelt down for a moment.

“Color?”

“It took Papyrus even longer than last time to answer him. He wasn’t completely sure that he wanted to continue this sweet torture. It was so painfully good though to have his daddy pay so much attention to him. It hurt, but he didn’t want it to stop completely.

“Orange…” he murmured, resting his head against the table. Gaster nodded and stood back up. With his foot, he nudged the chair out from under the table. Papyrus whimpered as the toy inside him shifted and he was forced to sit upright again. Gaster laid his phone on the table and showed Papyrus a bright blue fleshlight. Papyrus’s let out a small squeak. Of course, his father found his toy. It would have been easy if anyone really went looking. He shouldn’t have teased Sans about it, perhaps then Gaster wouldn’t be using it against him right now.

Gaster brought his own chair around and took a seat in from of Papyrus. Once sat down, Gaster’s fingers splayed on Papyrus’s fingers, dancing here and there in yet another teasing manner. They grazed across his exposed bones, softly petting them before making their way up to his pelvis and hips. Papyrus's walls clenched around the toy in him as Gaster’s touches riled him up again. Those fingers slip over his ilium, his crests, his sacrum, and down to his labia. It was all so soft, that it barely soothed the ache that began to form in his pubic symphysis, which was now likely bruised from their previous activities.

Overstimulated tears began to form in his sockets from the attention. Even more magic gathered low in his pelvis. Gaster smiled. He brought his fingers to the cloud and toyed with it, playing with it, like Papyrus was an instrument to wring sounds out of. Gently, he began to coax it into a familiar shape.

“Can you maintain both?” he asked as Papyrus’s magic formed into a dripping erection. Papyrus nodded jerkily. He had played with both but the sensations tended to be a bit too much sometimes. He didn’t do it often for fear of being heard. “Good. I want you to maintain them for as long as you possibly can.”

Without another word, Gaster took Papyrus’s cock into hand, gripping it firmly and began slow strokes. Papyrus’s hips jerked in pleasure but recoiled in pain as it drove the toy deeper and scraped his coccyx against the chair. Gaster grinned and chastised him affectionately. “Patience, Papyrus… unless you want me to go faster…” To prove to him that was not a good idea, he gave Papyrus a few hard and quick jerks. In response, Papyrus threw his head back and his body spasmed so hard that the chair wobbled.

“Too much?” Gaster questioned, knowing the answer. Papyrus only whimpered time as he tried to keep still as Gaster continued this torturous pace. His fingers dug into the sides of the chair as Gaster used his pre to lube him up, making sure to be thorough.

When Gaster deemed him ready, he took the toy off the table. Taking his time, he used his own spit to lube up the toy and stretching it, working it open. Papyrus heard a faint buzzing, dismissing it as the buzzing in his own skull, lightheaded from all this attention. His eyes were trained on his father, watching him eat out his toy. His mouth watered at the thought of his own magic being treated with such care.

When Gaster finished, he pressed the toy to Papyrus’s cock and began to…unbearably… slowly… sink it down… head… halfway… and then at his base… That was odd. He couldn’t remember getting the toy to stretch that much. Then again, he couldn’t remember much of anything now. Gaster’s grip on the toy made it feel like the walls were really moving around his cock, clenching in tightly and spasming around it. Gaster made sure to keep an extra tight hold on his soul, preventing him from moving into the sweet pleasure at either of his ends.

Papyrus whined and whimpered until he finally caved in, babbling, “Please, daddy… please… please, please, please…”

“’Please’? ‘Please’ what? I don’t know what you’re asking me, _Papyrus_ ,” Gaster drawled as he slowly inched the fleshlight off Papyrus’s cock. Papyrus made a noise between a squeak and a yelp as he slid it up to where only his head remained inside before beginning to move it agonizingly back down.

“Daddy… Daddy… please… It hurts… f-faster?” Papyrus pleased softly. He was sure by now that there were tears streaking down his face.

“Oh! You want me to go faster? What happened to being patient?” Gaster teased. Papyrus whined loudly. This edging was starting to sting a little. His cock ached for more attention and his walls craved that brutalizing pace. Apparently seeing that Papyrus was on the cusp of breaking, Gaster relented. “Well… I suppose you have been patient this long. And good boys do deserve rewards….”

Gaster set the pace a bit quicker. It was a nice simple pace, nothing too fast, but it still had Papyrus on the edge within minutes. But, he was left teetering there, wanting something more. Anything at this point would do. His father just left him there. He continued the pace, languid… almost lazy… Stars, Papyrus thought of Sans and his body prepared to tense up, ready to let go.

There was a loud popping sound in the room and the air shifted. The hand controlling the toy jerked back leaving Papyrus wanting. He choked on a sob, nearly crying at another lost orgasm. Through tear-filled sockets, he looked up and saw Sans, straddling Gaster’s lap. His arms were wrapped around his neck, clinging onto him while also placing kisses on his teeth, cervical vertebrae and cheekbones.

“you. fucking. _tease_ ,” Sans hissed between kisses, pressing his body so close that their ribs almost locked together through their clothing. “cunning linguist bastard and then with toys…” Papyrus could see and _feel_ Sans grinding into Gaster. Sans’s teeth were pressed tightly against Gaster’s. His hands were hurriedly trying to push off the taller’s clothes.

The sight was amazing to watch. He’d only ever heard Sans and their father, now he could see them together, be close to them. Almost close enough to touch. His body burned, and his hips jerked up into the toy. Not a second later, Sans pulled away from Gaster with a gasp. Their humping grew more desperate, increasing the pleasure Papyrus was feeling.

As time passed, Sans seemed to realize that Gaster was not reciprocating like he wanted. Gaster just wasn’t cooperating as Sans tugged at his clothes, trying his best to get them off. He let out a frustrated growl.

“damn it, Dings! please,” Sans whined.

Papyrus, taking in his own situation while they were distracted, realized that he as not being touched anymore. He whined, feeling a little forgotten. Surely they wouldn’t notice if he gave himself a little bit of pleasure… His hand shakily came to the fleshlight. He gingerly took it into his hand, watching their lewd display closely. Gaster was not giving back almost as much as Sans dished out. They were a mess of groping hands, teeth, tongue, and moans.

Slowly, Papyrus got back into the position to lift himself on the toy inside of him. As soon as he settled, he tentatively eased himself up, moving the fleshlight in tandem. He relished the friction it caused. His limbs twitching, itching for much, much _more_. Then he brought himself down, hilting in the fleshlight and on the dildo. Gaster and Sans broke away again. Gaster grunting loudly, Sans shouting out his pleasure, and Papyrus moaning loudly, unable to contain his absolute glee to receive much-needed attention.

But, then he noticed the fleshlights’s walls flutter… like real… magic… He froze, the air grew still as he realized what the items currently occupying both his sexes were. He looked at Gaster, whose smirk faltered when Sans glared at him. Sans hesitantly looked back, finally noticing that Gaster’s hands were both on him and him alone and seeing Papyrus.

Papyrus looked away sheepishly as Sans’s shocked, empty sockets landed on him. Those empty sockets locked onto his own genitalia currently filled to the brim. Papyrus felt those walls flutter a little around him. Sans took a moment to breathe. He dragged himself away from Gaster and glared at him.

“explanation. _now._ ”

“Gaster quickly sputtered out one. He told Sans about how he’d overheard Papyrus’s teasing and grew suspicious and went digging around a little. He told him about how he found the toys and then the box that came in the mail. When he saw the toy that looked just like his own magic, he decided to play with Papyrus a little, maybe teach him a lesson on teasing.

Sans immediately turned to Papyrus, who was still shivering and shuddering. “and why is it that you are back so early? don’t you have classes?”

Papyrus whimpered and stuttered out a small reply. Sans was a little scary sometimes. “E-exam w-w-week… F-finished e-early…” All the energy seemed to leave his bones and all he wanted was to lay in bed and be fucked. He hated the laziness in his own wants but he was just too tired for more.

Sans seemed to take in his state. He took pity on him. Pressing a kiss to the crown of his brother’s skull, Sans murmured a small reassurance before reaching his hand down to where they were joined. He coaxed Papyrus to let go of him and then slipped his own sex off Papyrus’s. If Sans was affected by the movement, he didn’t show it.

After a minute, he gently stood Papyrus up and off Gaster’s sex. Holding both their toys, Sans teleported the two of them upstairs and into Gaster’s bedroom. Papyrus fell against the bed, spread out with Sans on top of him. For a brief moment, Sans’s look was predatory and hungry. It was gone in an instant. He set the toys to the side.

“you doing okay, bro?” Sans asked gently. He leaned back a bit to look over Papyrus, checking him. “stars, you look wrecked already…” Sans lifted Papyrus’s chin a little, making him look Sans in his sockets. “dad sure did a number on you… did either of you talk about this before getting grabby? ya can just nod your head.”

Papyrus shook his head. They hadn’t really _talked_ other than the safewords and he told Sans as much.

“well, there is that i suppose… did you know it was our… bits he was using?” Sans asked, a pretty flush crossing his face.

“Not really, no… I thought they were the toys I bought.”

Sans stared down at him for a minute, his face getting bluer by the second. He murmured out a small expletive before leaning down to kiss Papyrus on his teeth. The kiss grew deeper quickly as they grew more comfortable with it. Sans clung to Papyrus’s ribs while Papyrus’s arms wrapped securely around Sans’s back. Their bodies pressed together, fitting like puzzle pieces made for each other. The heat slowly reignited as their hands began to wander. Heavy petting here and there.

Papyrus, whose cock had grown a little soft due to the interruption, was quickly growing hard again. Both his sexes were still summoned and vulnerable to Sans’s wandering fingers. They broke away with a gasp. A second of deliberation later and they both decided that the clothes needed to go. Sans pulled away and shimmed his shorts off while tugging off his jacket and shirt.

Once his clavicles were exposed, Papyrus leaned up to lavish them with attention. Sans groaned, quickly tugging at his shorts, losing only one of his socks in the process. “paps… hah… fuck, wait a sec….” Papyrus pulled away, just as he was asked. Sans reached over to get his toy, noticing that Gaster’s was already missing.

“enjoying the show over there, dirty old man,” Sans teased over his shoulder.

“Immensely,” he replied, seated in the armchair he kept in his room.

Sans smirked as he picked up his own toy. He laid himself over Papyrus, face pressed against his sternum with his hips raised, no doubt giving their father the perfect view. He teased the bottom side of his inlet before very slowly inserting his magic back where it belonged. It was back with a soft pop.

A soft hiss sounded from Gaster’s direction. Papyrus whined loudly, drawing Sans’s attention back to the activity at hand. His hands were gripping Sans’s femurs desperately. He had been waiting for so long. He wanted some form of relief.

Sans looked down and took pity on him. Gaster had been teasing him for the better part of an hour but there was no telling how long he was teasing Papyrus prior to that. Pressing kisses all over his brother’s face, neck, and ribcage, Sans lined them up. He made sure to watch Papyrus’s face as he took him back inside.

His brother practically melted. His body sank further into the mattress, his hands clinging to Sans’s femurs, but not applying any pressure. His face was flushed, and a trail of drool was coming out of the corner of his mouth. Tears of pleasure and possibly overstimulation fell from his eyes. All the while he did not say a safeword. Once Sans was completely seated, a feat that he was surprised to have been able to achieve considering Papyrus’s length, he took a moment to breathe. He was full… so incredibly full. He looked down at Papyrus, whose bones never stopped rattling.

“color?” Sans asked.

“Orange! Orange, orange, please for the love of stars don’t stop,” Papyrus whimpered. Sans smiled. He was in for a workout then.

With all the teasing, there was no reason to continue the slow pace. It would have just been painful at this point. So when Sans first lifted himself up, he slammed himself back down. It drew a loud moan of satisfaction out of Sans and a scream of pleasure out of Papyrus. Their pace continued that way, hard and fast and so deeply satisfying for both of them. From the slick sound he heard behind him, he knew he and Papyrus weren’t the only ones enjoying the pace.

Looking down between them had been a sight too. Orange and blue mixing together… It was prettier than he thought it would be. It was downright a turn on to see the orange through his own magic though. He wouldn’t lie. He’d had thoughts about Papyrus for a long time, but Papyrus was supposed to approach _them._ Not be teased into the frenzy. He would have words with Gaster about it later. For now, he loved feeling the drag against his walls and the sweet, savory feeling of Papyrus’s cock stretching him to his limits.

When Papyrus came inside him suddenly, Sans tensed. His brother clung to him, muttering little “love you”s and repeating Sans’s name over and over. His walls clamped down on Papyrus and his body did a full spasm when he felt his magic being filled to the brim. He toppled over the edge as well, falling onto Papyrus’s ribcage for support. All the while, his shuddered and clung to Papyrus in return, calling out “Papy”.

They stayed like that for several minutes. When they came down, they were exhausted, but not quite satisfied. Papyrus’s cock was still hard, and Sans’s cunt was still wanting more.

Not a second later, their souls turned blue and Sans and Papyrus’s positions were flipped, but they were not separated. Sans looked over Papyrus’s shoulder at their father, leering down at them.

“Now, now. You boys didn’t forget about me, did you?” Gaster teased, lining up with Papyrus’s sopping wet pussy. “Seeing you two together was so much better than I expected… It’s left your Daddy in a little situation. As my _sweet boys_ , I just _know_ you’ll want to help me with it.”

Sans and Papyrus shuddered in tandem.

It was going to be a _very_ long night.

They looked forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> If it felt a little choppy, it is because I had to work on pieces of it here and there over the course of two months.  
> If you want to check out more of my stuff or want general updates, I'm on Tumblr! https://sxh1417.tumblr.com/
> 
> A BIG thank you to Animefreak1400! This chapter would not have been possible without them.


End file.
